En la guerra y en el amor hay las mismas reglas
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Sierra está enamorada de Cody, le pide ayuda a Gwen y a Courtney pidiéndoles que le pregunten si a él también le gusta ella... Problemas entre amistades. ¿Enamoramiento u Obsesión? CxS TxC DxG
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. SierraxCody (ok, me gusta la pareja, aunque no tanto como el DxG!:D). Tal vez les cambie un poco la personalidad a los personajes. Todo el elenco de TD hará un grupo, en donde ocurrirá la mayor parte de la historia. Todo pasa en donde empieza lo mejor y peor de la vida… ¡la secundaria!

**En la Guerra y en el Amor hay las mismas reglas**

**Introducción**

**Sierra P.O.V.**

¡Esto me encanta, pero también me asusta! Oh, cielos. ¡Entraremos a segundo año de secundaria! ¡Wii!

Después del año pasado dan tantas ganas de regresar a la escuela.

Gwen y Duncan son novios, al igual que Courtney y Trent. Bridggette y Geoff mejoraron su relación. Ezequiel ya no es tan sexista y se lleva muy bien con Izzy. Alejandro y Heather forman una linda pareja malvada, pero aun no lo saben. Y todos los demás continúan normal.

Excepto yo.

Hace un tiempo me empezó a atraer Cody. Su forma de ser, como trata a los demás. Todo. Se lo comente a Gwen y a Courtney, mis mejores amigas.

-Oh, vamos, Sierra. ¿En serio te gusta Cody?- Courtney dijo un poco burlona, pero al ver que no bromeaba se puso un poco más seria. -¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Dile lo que en verdad sientes.- Me aconsejo Gwen.- Es mejor que se entere por ti a que alguien más se lo diga.

Eso me hizo tener una idea.

-¡Oh, ya se! Ustedes me ayudaran a que seamos novios. Le preguntaran si yo le gusto. ¿Vale?- Estaba realmente emocionada, sentía mariposas en el vientre y el corazón latir a mil por hora.- ¡Por favor, Gwen… Courtney…!

-Pero, Sierra… Debes de decírselo tú.- Argumento Courtney.

-Pero tal vez quede en ridículo con él. Jamás me volvería a hablar… Oh, por favor. Ayúdenme.- Casi me arrodillo para que aceptaran.

-Está bien, Sierra. Pero si resulta que tú le atraes a el tendrás que arreglártelas sola. ¿Ok?- Dijo Gwen y extendió su mano. Estreche su mano para acabar el trato.

-¡Claro!- Sonreí feliz. Ahora solo falta esperar…

**Si llegaste hasta aquí… GRACIAS! :D **

**Lo sé, quedo un poco corto, pero es una introducción! Jaja :D**

**Díganme que les pareció… ¿apesto? ¿Bueno? ¿Pasable? … ¿Vale la pena que continúe este fic? ._. Vale mucho para mí lo que me escriben en los reviews. **

**¿Qué creen que pase? Contesteen :D jaja**

**Bien, los dejo… =) **

**Queja, sugerencia, comentario, etc. déjenmelo con un review. :D**

**-XxLookInTheShadowsxX**


	2. Capítulo 1: Haciendo Tratos

**Aclaraciones: **_… letra en cursiva para pensamientos._

* * *

><p><strong>En la Guerra y en el Amor hay las mismas reglas<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Haciendo tratos**

**Courtney P.O.V. **

¿Por qué aceptamos el trato Gwen y yo? ¡Tal vez no pasaría nada! Pero bien, hay que hacer el intento.

En la salida de la escuela, fui con Gwen a su casa para hacer un proyecto. Sacamos el tema de Sierra para hablarlo y quedar de acuerdo en cómo íbamos a lograr que Sierra fuera novia de Cody sin necesidad de amenazarlo o otra cosa.

-¿Y ahora que haremos, Court? Sierra en verdad está emocionada con él, pero siento que el no va a corresponder a sus sentimientos…-Dijo Gwen. De una forma u otra ella tenía razón, Sierra muchas veces se ilusionaba demasiado con muchas cosas y en verdad me dolería mucho que ella saliera lastimada…

-Aun no tengo idea, pero si le decimos a Cody debe de ser algo… disimulado. Que pareciera que nosotras solo queremos saber, por curiosidad nada más.- Dije mientras pegaba unos recortes de periódico en una cartulina. Gwen azotó accidentalmente las tijeras en la mesa.

-Pero aun así, se vería demasiado obvio. ¿Y como sabemos que no lo acosara? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con el profesor de teatro, McLean?- Dijo ella mientras leía un libro de Historia.

-Pero no creo que pase así… Solo hay que explicarle bien a Sierra lo que se debe hacer y lo que no…-Dije.

-¿Pero en verdad estás segura de que nos escuche? No sé si nos haga caso… -Dijo Gwen.

-Hay que hacer el intento… Mañana le diremos a Cody haber que sucede. ¿Vale?-Dije.

-Ok.-Dijo ella mientras que pegaba más recortes.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Era una mañana más oscura de lo normal y apenas eran las 7:45 am. Estábamos en el salón de ciencias.

Feo y viejo. Esas palabras describían a la perfección aquel salón: bancas rayadas y algunas sin paleta, pizarrón a punto de caerse, ventanas rotas y pintadas, etc. Hay veces en que no entiendo cómo pueden dejar en el olvido a los salones así. Pero qué más da.

No hay profesor, desde que comenzó el año escolar no se han preocupado en poner uno. Nadie tiene problema alguno con ello.

Todos estaban sentados en pequeños grupos. Yo estaba con Courtney y Sierra.

-No quiero presionarlas pero… ¿ya le dijeron a Cody!- Sierra casi gritaba la ultima parte emocionada.

-Tranquila, Sierra. No, aun no le decimos, pero no te preocupes.- Dijo Courtney sonriéndole.

-¡Ah! – Sierra pegó su frente a la banca y suspiro.

-Tranquila.- Dijimos Court y yo.

-Mira, le decimos al cambio de clase. ¡No hay problema!-Dijo Courtney animándola.

-Está bien. –Dicho esto Sierra sonrió.

_**Al término de la clase…**_

**Sierra P.O.V.**

_¡Ah! Me estoy poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Ok, tranquilízate. Pronto le dirán y no ocurrirá nada malo. Uf, respira…_

Mientras que caminaba Courtney y Gwen habían ido a buscar a Cody. Necesitaba tranquilizarme para no parecer tan obvia.

No me di cuenta de que choque por accidente con alguien. Alejandro.

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado…- Dijo mientras se sacudía la playera.

Mire a lo lejos y vi a Gwen y a Courtney cerca de Cody, él casi me vio.

-Escucha, necesito que por ahora al menos finjas que te caigo bien o algo y que ahora platicas conmigo, ¿ok?- Le dije.

-¿Eh?… ¿Porqué? – Siguió mi mirada y vio solo a Cody.- ¿Cody te gusta? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Me ruboricé al instante.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices? El a mi no me atrae nada.- Di una risilla nerviosa. Me delate.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?- Me pregunto sonriendo.

No supe qué hacer. Alejandro se llevaba bien con todo mundo, pero por alguna razón yo no le hablaba mucho. En ese momento creí que decirle todo me ayudaría.

-No lo sé muy bien. Solo me gusta.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Puedo hacer que él hable más contigo, e incluso que sea tu novio…- Enfatizo la última palabra. - ¿Sí o no?

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_..._

**Bien! Wooooooh! Jajaja! XP**

**Jeje, creo que el capitulo es corto (naaah, enserio? ¬¬) Pero aun así creo que quedó bien. (?)**

**¿Qué creen que diga Sierra? ¿Será bueno aceptar el trato con Alejandro? **

**¿Qué serian capaces de hacer por amor? **

**Jaja, bien. Gracias por los reviews! :D **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Comentario, sugerencia, queja, etc., déjenmelo con un review. **

**Saludos a todos! :D**

**~XxLookInTheShadowsxX**


	3. Capítulo 2: Interrogatorio

**En la Guerra y en el Amor hay las mismas reglas.**

**Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra P.O.V.<strong>

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?-Acusé- ¡Podría quedar aún más en ridículo!- Me disponía a seguir caminando e ignorarlo por completo, pero a lo lejos ví a Courtney y a Gwen subir por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia acá.

_Hum… tal vez ellas no me ayudarían mucho… ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

Me di la vuelta y encaré a Alejandro. Él sonrió triunfante.

-¿Y bien, Sierra? ¿Aceptas? Prometo no hacerte sentir ridiculizada ni nada.-Dijo él.

-¿Lo prometes por tu sexy ser?- _Ok, ni yo me esperaba eso._

-Eh, sí, supongo.- Contestó un poco confundido, pero después sonrío.

-Está bien. Pero no hagas nada estúpido en donde yo salga afectada.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo para luego irse. La verdad no sé porqué pues la maestra estaba llegando ya al aula para comenzar con la clase.

-Hoy será un día largo…- Me dije a mí misma para después entrar al salón.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

Después de la clase de Ciencias ya sabía lo que pasaría… ¡Sierra se volvería loca y nos asesinaría si no íbamos con Cody!

Al término de la clase Gwen y yo fuimos en su búsqueda.

Él ya iba un poco más adelantado que nosotras así que apresuramos un poco el paso. Él constantemente volteaba hacia atrás nada disimulado, parecía que lo habíamos asustado.

-¡Hey, Cody!- Llamó Gwen. El chico inmediatamente se volteó y sonrió nervioso. -¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Hola, Gwen, Courtney.- Nos saludó contento.

-Hola, Cody.- Saludé también. – Oye, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?

Gwen me volteó a ver con un mensaje de: "se-supone-que-era-discretamente".

Cody sacó una soda de su mochila, la abrió y bebió un poco.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues… digamos… ¿te gusta alguien del grupo?-Cody la miro no sabiendo que hacer- Claro que yo no estoy interesada.- Él se relajo un poco.

-Eh, supongo…-Él se sonrojó un poquito. Eureka.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Gwen.- Si se puede saber…

-¡Ah, esto da pena!- Casi gritó Cody.- ¿Prometen no decir nada a nadie?

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijimos las dos al unísono.

-…-

-…-

-…Sierra…- Cody miró hacia abajo.

… _¡Wow! ¡Esto no me lo puedo creer!_

-¿Es enserio?-Gwen también estaba contenta.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- Cody se puso a la defensiva. Parecía que lo habíamos ofendido.

-¡Obviamente no! Todo está perfecto. Pero… ¿desde cuándo te empezó a atraer?- Pregunté.

-Eh… Desde que la conocí un poco más. Ella es… linda… ¡no le digan que yo dije eso!- Él se puso un poco nervioso, Gwen puso su mano en su hombro y lo calmó.

-No le diremos… no te preocupes, tú sigue normal, ¿está bien?- Le aseguré.

-Eh, ok…- dijo y se fue.

En cuanto él ya no se veía, miré a Gwen contenta.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Le diremos hoy a Sierra?- Me dijo ella.

-Supongo…-Miré y noté que ya no había ningún otro alumno afuera además de nosotras dos.- ¡Perfecto!-dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Se nos hace tarde, vámonos!- Gwen me tomó del brazo y corrimos hasta el salón.

Apresuramos el paso un poco más y vimos la puerta del salón… cerrada.

-¡Genial!-Gritó Gwen y pegó a la pared. Yo no sabía qué hacer para entrar y evitar un muy posible reporte.

-Bien, tengo un plan.-Dijo Gwen. Ella me lo dijo todo.

_No estoy acostumbrada a esto…_

**Sierra P.O.V.**

¡Gwen y Courtney aún no llegan! ¡Ah!

Ok, no estoy muy segura si fue buena idea decirle que sí a Alejandro... ¡pero estaba nerviosa! Y aún lo sigo… ¡Cody se sentó enfrente de mí! ¡Él nunca había hecho eso! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Y si me habla? ¿Qué le diría? ¡Ah!

Un golpe se escuchó desde la puerta.

No hacíamos nada de todos modos. La "profesora" estaba muy ocupada en su laptop.

Ella se levantó y muy tranquilamente caminó a la puerta, la abrió.

Afuera estaban Courtney y Gwen, algo agitadas.

-Buenos días.- dijeron las dos.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿En dónde estaban, señoritas?- Preguntó algo molesta.

-Estábamos hablando sobre un proyecto con el profesor McLean.- Se apresuró a decir Gwen. Al ver que la maestra no les creía Gwen sacó un papelito y se lo mostró.

-Trata de no parecer nerviosa, Court. Por favor.- Le susurraba Gwen mientras que la maestra analizaba cuidadosamente el papel. Courtney se relajó y sonrió.

-¿Esta es una firma de el profesor, verdad?-

-Así es.- Dijo Courtney.

-Hum… está bien. Parece ser real. Pasen.- La maestra se hizo a un lado de la puerta para darles espacio para pasar. No había muchas bancas libres así que se sentaron en donde pudieron.

Courtney pasó a un lado mío.

-¡Court! ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?- Le susurré a Courtney obviamente nerviosa. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Court volteó a verme rápidamente e hizo señas, tratando de calmarme. Leí e sus labios que decía: "Actúa normal".

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Resultó.

No creía que la maestra hubiera caído tan fácil.

McLean es muy presumido. Todo mundo se sabe su firma. Un poco de práctica y listo, tienes una buena excusa.

Al dejarnos pasar, vi a Sierra _detrás _de _él._ Pobre, va a estar nerviosa durante toda la clase.

Me senté en una de las pocas bancas que estaban desocupadas. Duncan estaba junto a mí.

-Hey, nena.-Me saludó.- ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?- dijo burlón.

-Jaja-Me reí.- Por hacer favores.-

-¿Quién hizo la firma?-

-Digamos que tengo habilidad. La practiqué desde hace un tiempo, creí que alguna vez me serviría.

-Genial. Eso quiere decir que ya tengo excusas seguras para llegar tarde a clase… y además gratis.- Reí un poco y le di un golpe en el brazo.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

Sinceramente creí que no funcionaría. Pero hasta la autoridad aquí parece ser más estúpida de lo que me había imaginado.

-Hola, hermosa.- Me saludó una linda voz detrás de mí.- ¿Cómo es que lograron entrar así? Jajaja

-Hey, Trent. –Le di un beso en la mejilla.-Ni yo misma pensé que daría resultado.- susurré.

La maestra azotó violentamente un borrador en su escritorio. Vaya forma de llamar nuestra atención.

-Jóvenes, como no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy, pueden hacer lo que les plazca siempre y cuando no me traigan problemas.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la maestra se sentó y abrió una revista de chismes para leerla en el tiempo que ella nos había regalado.

¡Se supone que los maestros deben de apoyarnos e instruirnos, en lugar de leer revistas de poco contenido útil y académico!

Todo el grupo empezó a hablar, gritar, etc., luego de esto.

**Sierra P.O.V.**

En dodo este rato ni siquiera me ha volteado a ver… pf… ¡y ahora nos dan tiempo libre! Ah…

-Eh, ¿Sierra?-

-…-

¿Reaccioné mal? ¿Es mi imaginación! ¡AAAHHH!

-… ¡Sierra!- dijo chasqueando los dedos frente a mi rostro.

-¿Qué? Ah… ¡hola, Cody!- Me puse nerviosa. Comencé a tener una gran curiosidad por mis manos, y jugué con ellas como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo… eh… nerviosa.- Cody me miro algo preocupado.

-Ah, no. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Dejé de jugar con mis manos y las recargué sobre mi pupitre. Él poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la mía.

…

-Hey, Cody. Lamento interrumpir pero sería muy útil aprovechar el tiempo libre para ayudarte con matemáticas…- Dijo Harold llegando a arruinar mi precioso momento con Cody. Casi al instante él aparto su mano que estaba muy cerca de la mía.

_Nota Mental: Darle una paliza a Harold por esto después._

-Eh, claro, viejo. Adiós, Sierra.- Se despidió y se fue.

-Ah, claro. Vete si quieres, ya sabes, déjame hablando sola.- Dije hablando conmigo misma, mientras golpeaba levemente mis dedos en el pupitre.

-¡Sierra, ven acá! ¡Tenemos que hablar de algo importante!- Llamaba Courtney desde unas bancas detrás de mí. Fui con ella. También estaba Gwen ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- Les pregunté.

-Bien, espera, a eso vamos.- Dijo Courtney.

-¿Estas lista para esto?- dijo Gwen algo emocionada.

-¿Para qué? ¿Una sorpresa? ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!- Me emocioné también.

-…-

-…-

-¡Le gustas a Cody!- Dijeron las dos al unísono, pero susurrando.

-…-

-¿Es enserio! ¡WOOAAAH! ¡Yupi!- _¡Wii!_

_Ok… ¿Y qué con Alejandro? ¡Ah, demonios!_

-Eh… ¿chicas?- _¡Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Ah!_

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sabes?, creí que estarías más emocionada con esto…- Dijo Courtney.

-Eh… jejeje… lo que pasa es… eh… antes de que ustedes llegaran yo había hecho un "trato"- hice comillas en el aire. Courtney y Gwen escuchaban atentamente.- con… eh… Alejandro… en donde se supone que él me ayudaría a ser novia oficial de Cody…

-¿Qué hiciste qué!

-¿Por qué aceptaste si ya sabías que nosotras le íbamos a preguntar!

-¿Por qué a Alejandro? ¡Él es aún más malo que Heather!

-¿En qué pensabas? ¡Ahh!

-¡Sí, perdón! ¡Me bloqueé y no sabía qué hacer! Lo siento, lo único que quería era poder hacer más probable el que a Cody le gustara y poder ser su novia… ¡Lo arruiné! ¡Agh!- Me dejé caer en una banca que estaba detrás de mí.

-Ah, Sierra… no te preocupes… ya se arreglará…- Me consoló Gwen.

-Ah… eso espero…

**Normal P.O.V.**

En una esquina de aquel salón, observaba satisfecha una pelinegra.

-Ya se arreglará, Sierra…- Sonrió ella.

…

**¡Yeah! :D Me gustó… espero que a ustedes también. n_n Aunque es algo corto… ^^U**

**Ah… está basada en hechos reales (¡falso! Jajaja XD) **

**Eh… bien. Ja, ¡espero les haya gustado! :) **

**Comentario, crítica (constructiva), etc., etc., ya saben… ¡en un review! *O***

**Saludos. **

**:D**


End file.
